The present disclosure relates to an appliance having incorporated circuitry for providing information related to a cooking process associated with and involving a separate item of cookware (such as a pot or pan) and a cooking appliance (such as a gas or electric range, or a grill) and associated software for interacting with such a smart cooking appliance.
As technology related to data and device interconnectivity advances, associated components have become smaller, cheaper, and more efficient. Such an advancement has led to the interconnectivity of many modern day devices. Such devices are typically referred to as “smart” devices. For example, cellular telephones, televisions, mobile computing devices such as tablets, thermostats, and appliances such as refrigerators have been or are currently integrating communication interface components that allow the devices to operably connect to a communications network such as a Wi-Fi network, thereby accessing additional networks such as an intranet or the Internet.
However, it is not always desirable to connect all products. For example, a typical kitchen may contain numerous cookware items. It can be very expensive for a typical household to acquire multiple smart cookware items. And the time and effort needed to set up each item and connect it to the other devices can be daunting. In addition, the information gathering and analysis ability of dedicated devices can be limited to a single mode, and cannot change over time based on the environment or capabilities of other devices are not generally responding to small or subtle changes by a user of the device. Alternatively, information gathering and analysis can be limited to monitoring user activities in a fixed environment, e.g., running an application or a browser on a computing device such as a smartphone.
In light of these prior art deficiencies, there is a need for a smart device that can dynamically monitor, quantify and record a user's cooking action in real time, even when the user's action is unexpected or unanticipated, regardless of the cookware or cooking appliance that is being used. Additionally, there is a need for an analysis, recordation and display system to accompany such a smart device.